japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Cassim
Cassim is a major character in Aladdin and The King of Thieves. Background Cassim is the long lost father of Aladdin. Long before the events of the first film, he left his wife and young infant son in order to find a better life for the poverty-stricken family. While he was gone, Aladdin's mother died after getting captured by bandits, leaving Aladdin as a presumed orphan. At some point, he became involved with the Forty Thieves, eventually becoming their de facto leader, and began a search for the Hand of Midas, which could turn things into gold. Personality Appearance 'Aladdin and The King of Thieves' In the film, Cassim leads a raid on Agrabah in an attempt to find the Oracle, which could answer a single question about any subject, in the hopes he could find the Hand of Midas. The raid is ultimately unsuccessful, but interrupts and ruins Aladdin and Princess Jasmine's wedding. After the wedding, Aladdin unexpectedly finds the Oracle, and learns of the survival of his father, whom he had presumed was deceased, and his location with the Forty Thieves. Aladdin tracks the Forty Thieves to their hideout, but learns that his father is actually Cassim, their leader, rather than a prisoner. Aladdin gains entrance into the Forty Thieves by fighting and defeating Sa'Luk in a fight. After learning from Cassim the real reasons for his departure from their family, Aladdin decides to help Cassim get into the palace. However, Cassim is convinced by Iago to rob the royal treasury and is arrested. Aladdin helps Cassim escape prison, but refuses Cassim's pleas to flee the city. Cassim returns to the Forty Thieves with Iago, where he discovers that Sa'Luk has ursuped control and turned the Thieves against him. Cassim is then imprisoned by the Thieves. In order to prove his loyalty, Cassim uses the stolen Oracle to locate the Hand of Midas and leads the Thieves to its location, a marble fortress on the back of a gigantic sea turtle. Aladdin eventually returns, having been warned by Iago of his father's capture, and releases him. The two reconcile and recover the Hand of Midas. Cassim and Aladdin, in an attempt to escape the now submerging fortress, throw the Hand to Sa'Luk. Unaware of the legends, Sa'Luk grasps the Hand by its golden hand rather than the wooden handle, and is turned to gold. After escaping, Cassim chooses to throw the Hand away, having realized the pain his obsession brought. The Hand hits the Thieves' ship and sinks to the bottom of the sea. Cassim returns to Agrabah with Aladdin, and witnesses Aladdin's wedding from the shadow's. Cassim then accepts Iago as a traveling partner, and the pair travel to see the world. Songs sung by Cassim *'There's A Party Here in Agrabah (Part 1)' *'Father and Son' Quotes * Relationships 'Aladdin' 'Aladdin's Mother' 'Princess Jasmine' 'The Sultan' Genie Abu Magic Carpet Lago Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Goof Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Scrooge Mcduck Clarabelle Cow Horace Horsecollar Oswald The Lucky Rabbit Pete The Forty Thieves Sa'Luk Knownable Relatives *'Aladdin' (Son) *'Aladdin's Mother' (Wife/dead) *'Iago' (Best Friend) *'Princess Jasmine' (Daughter in law) *'The Sultan' (Brother in Law) *'Aziz' (Grandson) Trivia *Cassim is named after the infamous brother of Ali Baba from the original tale of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves, which the film is based on. In an ironic twist, the Cassim in this story played the role of a villain who found the Forty Thieves' treasure by forcing Ali Baba to tell him. But after stealing their treasure, he was discovered by the thieves and killed, unlike this version who became their leader. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Masaru Ikeda (Speaking & Singing) *'English' : John Rhys Davis (Speaking), Merwin Foard (Singing) all information on Cassim came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cassim Gallery Category:Disney characters